Reactors, such as those used in the field of surface catalytic reactions and heat exchange, can fit within a reactor tube, which can transfer heat from the reactor tube to the interior of the tube or the reactor unit contained therein, or from the interior of the tube or reactor unit to the reactor tube. One example of a reactor unit is a stackable structural reactor, or SSR.
The reactor installation tools described herein can be used with any style of reactor, such as cylindrical, cone, or rectangle-shaped reactors. Most commonly, the reactors are cylindrical-shaped tube reactors. Reactor components can occupy substantially all of the space within a reactor tube and/or press firmly against the interior wall of the reactor tube. Installation of reactor components can cause damage, such as denting portions of the reactor tube or other components, for example, the fins of a reactor. Other damage can be caused, for example, scratching or bending the reactors, which can negatively affect performance, such as the heat transfer or reaction rate. Installation of reactor components must be done in a consistent and repeatable manner to insure ideal reactor performance, even when reactor tubes are inconsistent. This requires that installation tools must perform consistently. The dimensions of a reactor, and clearance available at the reactor opening(s), can also limit the type of installation tools that are available. Use of bulky and expensive tools for installing components in small or compact reactors not only increases installation time and costs but also heightens the risk of damage to the reactor. Thus, there is a need for installation tools that are inexpensive, have a low profile, and are capable of installing the reactor components consistently in a reactor tube while avoiding damage to the reactor components or reactor housing. The present invention focuses on such installation tools and the use of these tools.